Digimon Frontier Truth or dare
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Koichi hosts a sleepover, and that leads to a game of truth or dare with him, Takuya, Zoe, JP, Tommy and Koji. laughter is guarenteed. possible romance.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Frontier Truth or Dare

Since he didn't know the others very well, Koichi decided to host a sleep over with Takuya, JP, Zoe, Tommy and his twin brother Koji. Koichi was busy getting everything ready.

"OK, Pizza? Check! Scary movies? Check! Mom outta the house? Check! And finally, embarrassing Teddy bear Mr. boo boo hidden? CHECK!" Koichi said to himself, making sure the pink teddy bear was hidden soundly away, out of sight.

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

"Oh it must be them!"

Koichi ran to the door and opened it. And sure enough, there stood his friends and brother, all carrying a backpack and sleeping bag, with the exception of Zoe, dragging a suit case behind her.

"Hi guys, uh Zoe, are you moving in?" Koichi asked, slightly laughing making Zoe glare at him.

"I told you that you packed too much" Takuya stated making Zoe glare at him too.

"I only packed an overnight bag" She defended herself.

"Wow, if that's an overnight bag I'd hate to see your week long trip bag…" Koji exclaimed.

"Lets just say, you could fit JP and a small hippo in it…"

"Why don't you guys come in."

All the kids walk in and place their bags(or suitcases) in the hallways. They all sat down on the couch or a chair. They all had some pizza and some soda. Then they all sat down and laid back.

"As I've said before… MY TUMMY, FEELS LIKA MELLON!" Takuya said laying down on the floor.

Everyone just laughed and rubbed their own tummies.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Koichi asked.

"I vote we play truth or dare!" Tommy suggested. "All in favour?"

"AI!" Everyone but Koji yells.

"I'm not playing, it's a stupid game!" Koji complains.

"Aw, is someone hiding a deep secret that this game could reveal?" Takuya said in a mocking tone, making Koji blush. "Come on, play or I'll do something that makes you uncomfortable."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Ok, you asked for it." Takuya then trips Koji and he lands on his stomach. "Koichi, JP, hold him down"

The Boys do as told, Koichi on his back and JP holding his arms down. Takuya then grabs Koji's pants by the legs and pulls his pants off, exposing his red boxers with black cartoon wolves on them, making Koji blush with a face so bright it could light up a moonless night.

"OK FINE I'LL PLAY THE STUPID GAME!" He yelled. The boys got up and Takuya gave Koji his pants back, which he quickly put on. "Just for that, I get to go first!"

"OK, lets play!"


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Truth or Dare part 2

Takuya, Koji, JP, Koichi, Tommy and Zoe had all gathered around in a circle and were sitting on the floor of Koichi's house.

"Ok, we'll spin the bottle to see who gets to go first" Tommy said pulling a bottle out of his bag.

"Uh, Tommy, why do you have a bottle in your bag?" Koji asked.

"I bought a drink from the store on my way here, anyway, time to spin the bottle."

The bottle spun and it ended up stopping on Koji.

"OH, this is gonna be fun." Koji spoke to himself. "Takuya, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to strip to your boxers and run around the house screaming **"Imma loser and Koji rules!"** while I take a video of you" He grinned so wide it would split his face in 2.

"oh boy…" he said as he took off his jacket.

Takuya proceeded with his shirt revealing his strong 6-pack. This made Zoe blush.

"Do I really have to do this?" he asked in a desperate attempt to get out of this dare.

"After what I just went through, OH YEAH!" He snapped back at him.

Takuya just made a whimper and proceeded to take of his Khiaki shorts, revealing a pair of pink boxers with red rockets on them. Seeing them, the guys burst into laughter, Zoe averted her eyes away blushing.

"ok here goes… IMMA LOSER AND KOJI RULES! IMMA LOSER AND KOJI RULES! IMMA LOSER AND KOJI RULES!" Takuya yelled for about 5 minutes.

"Can I stop now?" he begged.

"AHAHAHAAHHAHAHAH o-ok you can stop now, I got enough footage for a while" Koji said try to hold in his laughter.

Takuya quickly put his clothes on and sat down, blushing.

"Ok, uh Tommy, Truth or Dare?"

"Since I'm not in the mood to run around the house I'm MY underwear, I'll go with truth." He replied.

"ok, uh… oh I got it! Tommy, have you ever kissed a girl? And if so who?" Takuya smirked.

"uh… well… I uh, haven't" he hung his head in shame, a blush creeping on his face.

"It's alright, Koji hasn't either" Koichi said trying to cheer him up.

"DUDE! HAVENT I BEEN HUMILIATED** ENOUGH** TODAY?

"It's truth or dare, what do you think?"

"Tushay (I'm not sure how you spell it)" he said in defeat.

"Anyway, Zoe Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you, to kiss me." He grinned.

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"WHAT!" Takuya shouted.

"Hey either me or JP, your choice."

"Pucker up!" She Squeaked.

Zoe then pulled Tommy by the shirt and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"YUCK!" Zoe yelled as she pulled away. "Next time, brush your teeth!"

"Oh yeah, like there's gonna be a NEXT time!" he replied.

"Anyway, Koichi Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Truth? That's lame bro…"

"This coming from the guy in cartoon wolf boxers"

"You always have a come-back don't you…" Koji complains.

"well… yeah pretty much"

"Back to the game. Koichi, tell us about one of the most embarrassing moments in your life" Zoe said braking them up.

Koichi froze up and turned white as a ghost hearing what she said.

"well, I… uh… I-I-I Kinda… lost my swim trunks in the pool 1 day when I went swimming and dove off the high dive…"

All the boys burst into laughter, and Zoe joined in too. Koichi just huddled in a ball blushing as red as a cherry.

"Well, since Koichi is huddled in a corner I guess the game is over, right?" Koji asks desperately.

"Nice try Koji, but you're not getting out of this that easily" Koichi says sitting up. "Truth or dare?"

"Well if I must, Dare"

"I dare you to do a hip hop dance…"

"Really? That's it? OK fine I'm a great hip hop dance-"

"I wasn't done, I dare you to do a hip hop dance, in your wolf cartoon boxers!"

"well, I should have seen that coming…"

"heres a hip hop song…" Takuya says taking out his iPod. He hits play… "Get ready Koji, hehehe"

Koji growls and takes his pants off… he then stands in the middle of the room. The music starts and he begins dance. (I'm not sure how to describe him dancing so just imagine what he's dancing like)

_Hey! See it's been a while  
>Since all these people done seen me battle (hey)<br>And they cramp my style  
>'Cause I'm so out there<br>Haters in my shadow (hey)_

"Wow, Koji really can dance" Zoe says in amazement.__

_You can talk that mess  
>But I know, right now<br>I'm on to somethin' (hey)  
>Shorty, I'm the best<br>And the copycats ain't bringin' nothin'_

_They keep tryinna hold me  
>They keep tryinna hold me down<em>

_But they're way off, way off, hey!_

_Actin' like you know me  
>Talk behind my back and clown<em>

_Hey, ay, ay, oh_

_Oh, come on down, and meet me on the floor  
>You can try to stop us<br>But we're still here  
>Like we were before<br>'Cause we ain't budgin'  
>No, we ain't goin' nowhere<br>We right here (right here)_

_Oh, come on down, and meet me on the floor  
>You can try to stop us<br>But we're still here  
>Like we were before<br>'Cause we ain't budgin'  
>No, we ain't goin' nowhere<br>We right here (right here)_

_"_Keep Going Koji!" Zoe cheered, while Koichi used Koji's Camera to tape him.

"Ok, if you wish…" He replies.__

_Hey! If you take one look  
>You can tell what I got<br>Right here, is talent (hey)  
>I'mma have you smashed<br>Tryinna act real tough  
>But your hopes are shallow (hey)<em>

_I can take the stage  
>Any time of day<br>Without a notice (hey)  
>Then you said to me,<br>'I'll break you down'  
>What you need is focus<em>

_They keep tryinna hold me  
>They keep tryinna hold me down<em>

_But they're way off, way off, oh!_

_Actin' like you know me  
>Talk behind my back and clown<em>

_Hey, ay, ay, oh_

_Oh, come on down, and meet me on the floor  
>You can try to stop us<br>But we're still here  
>Like we were before<br>'Cause we ain't budgin'  
>No, we ain't goin' nowhere<br>We right here_

_Oh, come on down, and meet me on the floor  
>You can try to stop us<br>But we're still here  
>Like we were before<br>'Cause we ain't budgin'  
>No, we ain't goin' nowhere<br>We right here (we right here)_

Koji is now on his head spinning like a top, everyone cheering.__

_Can you rock like that?_

_Can you rock like that?_

_You don't rock like that_

_But I rock like that_

_Can you rock like that?_

_Can you rock like that?_

_You don't rock like that_

_But, I rock like that_

_Yo! I might be a white boy  
>But I make a lotta loud noise<br>When I meet you on the floor  
>Girl, you get moist<br>All these haters wanna bounce, dance, dance  
>If you tryinna spit you should do it<br>Before you lose your chance  
>'Cause I got more game to play<br>So if you really wanna come step my way  
>Stay out of my way<br>Stay out of my way  
>Step-step-step my way<em>

_Oh, come on down, and meet me on the floor  
>You can try to stop us<br>But we're still here  
>Like we were before<br>'Cause we ain't budgin'  
>No, we ain't goin' nowhere<br>We right here (right here)_

_Oh, come on down, and meet me on the floor  
>You can try to stop us<br>But we're still here  
>Like we were before<br>'Cause we ain't budgin'  
>No, we ain't goin' nowhere<br>we right here_

The song ends and Koji is down on the floor. Everyone is cheering. Koji puts his pants on and sits back down.

"Koji, that was some of the best dancing I've ever seen, how did you learn how to dance like that?" She asked in awe.

"Aside from Kendal lessons, My dad made me take a hip hop dance class when I was a little kid and I loved it, so I stayed with it."

"Well, I think that deserves a special prize." She then leans in and kisses him.

"Uh, can we please stop now? I'm pretty dizzy from that spinning"

"And your pretty red from your first kiss" Koichi adds grinning.

"**THAT'S IT!**" He yells before pouncing on top Koichi putting him in a headlock.

"Uh, should we break them up?" Tommy asks.

Everyone shakes their heads.

"Ok!"

The kids watch Koji and Koichi wrestle each other and in the end Koji won. The Kids then watched some scary movies, Zoe sitting on Koji's lap and hiding in his shoulder during scary parts, this making him blush. After that they went to sleep and Zoe slept in Koji's sleeping bag with him. And so ends the story.


End file.
